Keigo Asano
| image = | name =Keigo Asano | kanji =Asano Keigo | romanji = 浅野 啓吾 | race =Human | birthday =April 1 | age =15 | gender =Male | eyes =Brown | hair =Brown | affiliation =Karakura Town | occupation =Student | base of operations =Asano House, Naruki-Shi, Human World | marital status =Single | relatives =* Mrs. Asano (mother) * Mr. Asano (father) * Mizuho Asano (Sister) | education = High School | status =Active | manga debut =Volume 1, Chapter 7 | anime debut = Episode 2 | media appearances =Manga and Anime | japanese voice =Katsuyuki Konishi | english voice =Yuri Lowenthal | spanish voice =Albert Trifol Segarra (Spain) Benjamín Rivera (Latin America) }} is a student at the Karakura High School, in the same classroom as Ichigo Kurosaki. Personality Keigo is typically a goofy and an extremely hyper-active character, often using overly-dramatic movements and words to act out his feelings. In other respects, he is the stereotypical Japanese teenager: he enjoys watching fireworks, playing role-playing-games, going to beach parties, and so forth. Originally little more than a source of comic relief, Keigo becomes a more prominent character later in the series. The Asano family consists of Keigo's mother, father, his sister Mizuho, and Keigo himself. Like Tatsuki Arisawa, he is unusual in that he lives with both of his parents, unlike many other recurring characters in the series. A good-natured teenager, Keigo is used mainly for comical effect, usually in situations involving failed attempts to "woo" girls and interacting with Ichigo. He is good friends with fellow student Mizuiro Kojima, who's calm, innocent demeanor, and success with women acts as a foil to Keigo's impulsive, wannabe personality. Strangely enough, a classmate of Ichigo's sisters, Midori Tōno, has a crush on him. Apparently, she likes how "he always has a little smile, even when he's alone."Bleach manga; Volume 14, chapter breaks Keigo appears to be a shallow character at first glance, with a passion for slacking off. Indeed, he takes great pride in not making it to the honors roster (higher than the 50th ranking) and labels those who do so "traitors" (including Ichigo, who made the 23rd rank, and Chad, who made the 11th rank). However, Mizuiro states that Keigo is much smarter than his bad grades show.Bleach manga; Volume 12, omake chapter 0.8, page 11 Keigo is also a quick learner; he successfully blocks Rangiku Matsumoto's kick after being attacked by her just once, but brags about it and leaves an opening leading to him getting kicked in the face.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, page 04 Keigo, like many of Ichigo's friends, is spiritually aware as a result of constant contact with Ichigo. While he can see spirits and other such supernatural phenomenon, he has not manifested any unique abilities, much like Tatsuki. He only becomes aware of the fact after seeing Ikkaku Madarame in battle, having dismissed his previous sightings as shootings for a TV show. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Keigo acts as a recurring character throughout much of the early story, and he doesn't receive any significant attention during the individual stories that take place during it. He mainly serves as comic relief because of his personality and apparent stupidity. Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. During school, Keigo loudly greets Ichigo but he simply gets punched in the face by him. He then enters his classroom and asks Sado and Ichigo if they went off together somewhere. He then asks them if they had some summer camping romance and Ichigo punches him yet again, telling him to keep his imagination in check. He then runs off crying.Bleach anime; Episode 64 Keigo later tries to make friends with a random Shinigami with an afro who is assigned to Karakura Town in Rukia Kuchiki's place, which he nicknames "Old Man Afro" (Afro-oji-san). The Shinigami merely insists that Keigo ignore him, confused by the fact that so many people in the town are able to see him. Keigo later goes out to buy drinks. On his way home, he is attacked by the bitto, and they suck out much of his soul and leave him in a near-death state. He is rescued by Ichigo in his Shinigami form. Keigo can see Ichigo clearly, which confuses Ichigo, but the Bount Gō Koga surmises that Keigo can only see Ichigo because most of his soul has left him. With the assistance of Izuru Kira, Ichigo brings Keigo to Kisuke Urahara and is saved by Hanatarō Yamada, who uses some of Ichigo's spiritual power to replenish Keigo's soul and wipes his memory after doing so. Arrancar arc Preceding the arrival of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his group of Arrancar, Keigo spots a hollow flying around the immediate area.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 18 He then bumps into Zennosuke Kurumadani whom he now calls Afro-san (Afro-man in the English Dub), and witnesses Ikkaku Madarame's fight with Edrad Liones. Keigo later becomes an unwilling host to Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa after striking a deal to provide accommodation for them in exchange for his own safety. His sister Mizuho happily welcomes the new lodgers, mainly because of Ikkaku and his "shaved" head, which she likes in a guy. In the anime, Ikkaku forces him to participate in a kendo tournament, which turns out just to be a plot by Mizuho to get revenge on her ex-boyfriend, Igoroshi. Hueco Mundo arc Keigo, along with Tatsuki and Mizuiro, later watches as Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū Ishida depart to Hueco Mundo in an attempt to rescue Orihime Inoue.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 6 They are then greeted by Kisuke Urahara, who says that while Ichigo leaves to do his part, it is time for them to do their own. In the anime, this leads to his joining the Karakura-Raizer Team. After destroying a hollow fortress, Keigo and the rest of the town are put to sleep and are now resting in the real Karakura town in the Soul Society. Fake Karakura Town arc Keigo wakes up on a sidewalk and wonders why he was sleeping outside.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 19 As he runs through Karakura, Keigo notices that everyone else is sleeping, causing him to become worried. As he calls out for someone to wake up, he is struck by Tatsuki, knocking him over. Keigo asks Tatsuki if she has noticed if that everyone else is sleeping and then he tells her he is glad to see her alive. He asks her if she has seen Mizuiro, only to be interrupted by a punch in the face from Tatsuki. Keigo apologizes to Tatsuki and helps her bring the sleeping Chizuru Honshō and Michiru Ogawa to their school. Tatsuki warns Keigo not to touch Chizuru inappropriately, but Keigo remarks about her chest and Tatsuki punches him again. Tatsuki tells Keigo that she recently walked around the edge of town, and it felt as if the town had been transported somewhere else since there are only mountains surrounding the area. Keigo wonders if this has to do with Ichigo and Tatsuki remarks that it has to be, but since it's Ichigo he'll do something about it.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 11-17 's Zanpakutō.]] Along the way, Tatsuki asks Keigo if he is going to search for Kojima. Keigo replies that he already did and that since Ichigo disappeared he has been going to school alone and not answering his phone. Tatsuki is surprised by this and Keigo explains that Mizuiro is very distant with everyone other than Ichigo and he was happy to see him take the initiative with Ichigo. Tatsuki tells him to look for Kojima once they leave the others at the school. Keigo asks if she is going to look for Ryō Kunieda and Mahana Natsui, but she replies that they can take care of themselves and that she will look for Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. Keigo says that their dad will be with them, but Tatsuki replies that he is probably asleep as well. They are then interrupted by the reiatsu of the approaching Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Keigo asks Tatsuki if she is alright, but she tells him not to worry about her. As Tatsuki asks who the pair are, she collapses to one knee, worrying Keigo. Aizen compliments them for being able to continue existing despite his being so close to them. When Tatsuki again asks who he is, Aizen states that Ichigo will inevitably arrive with a new power and that he will kill them in order to push that power closer to perfection. Tatsuki tells Keigo to run, as he cannot do anything by staying. Keigo turns and runs with Chizuru still on his back.Bleach manga; Chapter 410, pages 11-19 Keigo finds Mizuiro and leaves Chizuru with him. He takes the Zanpakutō of the unconscious Zennosuke Kurumadani. He then comes across Tatsuki and Michiru, who had been carried to safety by Don Kanonji. Tatsuki asks him why he has a sword and he updates her on the situation. He then tells her to run, as he can sense the presence of Aizen nearby.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, pages 15-17 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note:Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material While walking with Ichigo Kurosaki, Keigo asks him what's wrong when he stops all of a sudden and jokingly questions if he senses something that can't be seen. Ichigo replies by saying that he's correct which causes Keigo to run away in fear.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Keigo possesses innate speed beyond that of a normal human. While a member of Karakura Raizer Team, Keigo's innate speed was enhanced by the specialized suit he wore. His leg strength increased greatly allowing him to run much faster. Spiritual Awareness: Keigo has the rare ability to see pulses, Hollow and Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 24''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 202, page 13-17 This is further demonstrated by how skilled he is in sensing spiritual power as well, as he could sense Aizen approaching closer to his position after one encounter.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, pages 15-17 Spiritual Power: Keigo has some Spiritual power due to his exposure to Ichigo Kurosaki, which was proven when he was shown to withstand being in presence of Ikkaku Madarame and Edrad Liones's fight. He later is seen effortlessly standing in the presence of a spiritually empowered Aizen with no negative effects. Enhanced Durability: Keigo is able to take more physical punishment from several people from Ichigo Kurosaki to his sister Mizuho Asano, with no lasting effects. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male